Laberinto de Rosas
by kiose
Summary: ¿Qué es lo que ves cuando miras a alguien a los ojos? ¿Qué oculta una mirada? ¿Cuál es la mejor manera de conocer a alguien? Todo esto es algo que Tamaki quiere descifrar, nada mejor que un laberinto de rosas para averiguarlo. oneshot


Saludos mis queridas lectoras (que aunque son poquitas se agradece todo el apoyo que dan) han conseguido que publique mi nuevo one-shot.

De nuevo he intentado darle un toque de poesía sin que deje de ser una historia. Aunque mientras le daba un par de revisadas me dió el presentimiento de que a ratos los personajes hacían cosas que no les quedaban creo que si Hikaru alguna vez lloró entonces todo es posible jeje.

Éste lo dedico principalmente a Pazi-san (por ese review tan genial que me dejaste la última vez no me iba a quedar cruzada de brazos).

También se lo dedico a RayneSuoh (que me da curiosidad saber para que la inspiré la última vez...xD, independientemente de que me inspiró también ella).

Y por último (pero no por eso menos importante) a mi okaasan Negimo que siempre me deja review y me motiva a seguir escribiendo (en esas veces que dan ganas de tirar la toalla y dedicarse en lleno al dibujo...xD).

Le corto antes de que me extienda más, 7 páginas en Word para su deleite, (amo el siete; es mi número de favorito...xD) narrado desde el punto de vista del rey de nuestro Host Club favorito.

-------------------------------------------------

Yo llevaba un tiempo caminando entre esos altos arbustos edificados como las paredes de un laberinto y adornado con hermosas rosas de muchos colores. En pocas palabras había estado caminando por este laberinto de rosas por horas.

En ese lugar las campanadas del gran reloj de la torre no alcanzaban a rozar mis oídos, el tiempo se volvía eterno; se extendía al infinito y me permitía recorrer tranquilamente cada pasillo de ese enigmático laberinto sin presionarme constantemente sobre el tiempo que estaba perdiendo.

Era un momento en el que me podía aislar de los problemas sin alejarme mucho de ellos.

Aquel laberinto se encontraba en uno de los jardines del instituto, pero aquellas paredes llenas de hojas verdes y varias rosas ubicaban mi mente en un lugar muy alejado de allí.

Había recorrido tantas veces ese lugar que ya lo conocía a la perfección.

Se podía decir que ya me sentía parte de él.

Ese laberinto ya no me podía confundir con sus repentinos callejones sin salida, ni con sus divisiones de caminos, ni con sus enredados y estrechos pasillos, porque yo sabía exactamente qué camino me llevaría a la salida.

Pero no entendía exactamente cual era el punto de esforzarme en conocer tanto ese laberinto. Yo nunca había tenido esa clase de necesidad de conocer algo tan irrelevante como un laberinto, así que no entendía porque me interesaba tanto ese lugar. ¿Por qué?...sólo yo me podía contestar eso.

Como estaba asfixiándome entre tantas dudas decidí internarme en mi lugar de relajación, aunque sabía perfectamente que ese lugar era la raíz de todas mis inquietudes, tenía las esperanzas de que pudiera despejarme antes de volver a pensar en mis problemas.

Caminé hasta aquel quiosco escondido entre las paredes del laberinto. Una vez ahí me senté sobre una banca de piedra y me dediqué a mirar el cielo azul ocupado por las nubes blancas y compartiendo el horizonte con los arbustos del laberinto.

Tenía que maquinar un plan; un plan que sólo nos incluyera a ella y a mí, un plan aún más profundo que todos los anteriores y más simple a la vez. Sé que el hecho de que sólo nos incluyera a ella y a mi sonaba egoísta, y la verdad yo no quería actuar así, pero mis deseos de que me apreciara tanto como yo a ella eran mayores que cualquier cosa.

Sin darme cuenta en pocos segundos ya sabía cual sería mi plan; mi plan sería conocerla.

Porque si me ponía a pensarlo nunca había intentado conocer que había detrás de esos ojos; detrás de ese corazón.

Desde esos momentos yo me las debería ingeniar, no habría momento de fallar, debía conocerla y sólo en un intento o sino alguien más podría intentar tomar parte de ese juego para quedarse con su corazón.

Desvié la mirada sólo unos segundos del cielo y en menos de un segundo se atravesó por mi mirada una hermosa rosa blanca. En ese momento se me ocurrió que hacer.

La llevaría al laberinto, intentaría conocerla ahí justo como había conocido al laberinto. En ese lugar nadie podría interrumpirnos.

Era un plan perfecto.

La llevé a un jardín cerca el laberinto. Miré esos ojos tan inocentes y traté de admirar su alma, pero ella desvió la mirada a los pocos segundos de notar mi mirada profunda clavada en sus ojos.

La tomé del mentón y obligué a sus ojos a que se cruzaran con los míos. Le susurré un par de palabras para animarla palabras que no son de importancia y no hay necesitad de recordar. Le mencioné que podía confiar en mi y que no había porque ocultar la verdad entre nosotros dos.

Al poco rato ella comprendió y sólo hasta ese momento pudimos comenzar a conocernos.

Ella estaba recostada boca abajo sobre el césped, reía tan inocentemente. Me hacía tan feliz estar con ella y ver que ella era feliz.

Se veía tan linda con esa sonrisa tierna en sus labios y su voz repitiendo mi nombre...repitiendo que ella era feliz al compartir ese momento conmigo.

Yo no paraba de desviar la mirada porque verla así provocaba que me sonrojara a cada instante. Un poco sonrojado le mencioné que era muy linda. Un ligero sonrojo invadió su cara y desvió la mirada al pasto mientras pronunciaba un tímido y suave _gracias._

Fue entonces cuando el momento me pareció correcto. La tomé de la mano y la guié hasta el laberinto. Ella me miró sorprendida pero pronto se dejó llevar por mí.

Me detuve junto antes de entrar al laberinto e intercambié una mirada de complicidad con ella. Ella me regresó una mirada firme y segura y con sus palabras confirmó que quería entrar al laberinto.

Nos adentramos juntos en él y comenzamos a caminar por sus senderos aun tomados de la mano.

Al llegar al quiosco ella me miró un poco sorprendida y trató de profundizar con sus ojos en los míos, intentando descifrar mi plan; intentando entender mi objetivo.

Al notar esto decidí regalarle una sonrisa sincera al mismo tiempo que la invitaba cortésmente a que se sentara en la banca de piedra del interior del quiosco.

Ella aceptó mientras me regresaba la sonrisa. Pasó un tiempo contemplando las rosas que adornaban el quiosco. Yo miraba sus ojos color castaño que brillaban contra los tenues rayos de sol que lograban traspasar las paredes del laberinto y llegar a rozar su cara.

Su cuerpo se encontraba de espaldas a mí. La miré unos instantes y pensé detenidamente que le podría decir para romper el silencio antes de que se volviera incómodo.

Me acerqué lentamente a ella y cuando estuve lo suficientemente cerca acerqué mis labios a su oído y en un susurro le propuse recorrer el laberinto.

Ella se giró hacia mí y con una sonrisa alegre y segura al mismo tiempo contestó de forma afirmativa.

No sé bien que ocurría con mi mente en esos instantes pero por alguna extraña razón con cada pasillo que yo recorría junto a ella, sin importar cuantas veces lo hubiera recorrido antes, me daba una impresión de que lo estaba recorriendo por primera vez.

Ella se dejaba llevar por sus instintos y más de una vez me mencionó que tenía la sensación de que ya había recorrido antes ese mismo laberinto.

Y en cierto modo ya había recorrido ese laberinto, pero actuaba como si ya lo conociera.

Yo en cambio estaba algo confundido. ¿Cómo podía ser que ahora era ella la que me guiaba por el laberinto?

Llevábamos un tiempo caminando juntos por ese laberinto. Sin darnos cuenta ya había oscurecido y nos encontrábamos en un lugar que nos parecía ya habíamos recorrido.

En la distancia escuché un sonido y de golpe llegó a mi mente la imagen del causante de aquel sonido. Un trueno.

Miré al cielo. Estaba teñido de un azul marino característico únicamente a la noche y a la vez de un tono rojizo perteneciente al atardecer.

No parecía haber indicio alguno de que fuera a llover.

Bajé mi vista y reflexioné unos instantes. Detuve mi constante andar.

Ella se percató de eso y dejó de caminar. Se giró hacia mí y me preguntó si me encontraba bien. Yo dirigí mi mirada hacia ella.

No parecía haber escuchado aquel trueno en la distancia. En seco mi sentido de reflexión se detuvo.

Ella se estaba preocupando por mí. Sus ojos de preocupación posados sobre mi se veían tan inocentes. Me sonrojé levemente mientras en mi mente no paraba de pensar que se veía tan linda.

Ella volvió a preguntar si me encontraba bien. Su voz me sacó de mis infantiles pensamientos.

Abrí la boca para contestarle, pero un par de molestas gotitas de lluvia nos indicaron que la lluvia se aproximaba.

La ligera lluvia comenzó a caer volviéndose cada vez más insistente y sin pensarlo apretamos cada vez más el paso hasta que sin notarlo comenzamos a correr.

Ella avanzaba aún más rápido que yo con un paso que denotaba preocupación.

Un mal paso dado y resbaló con un charco. Yo me adelanté, me coloqué detrás de ella y alcancé a tomarle la muñeca. Después de eso proseguí por jalarla y aproximarla a mí. La acerqué todo lo que pude contra mi pecho finalizando la acción en un abrazo.

Yo siempre estaría allí para protegerla, sin importar que tan infantil sonara mi anhelo. Sin importar que ella siempre actuara de fría e indiferente hacia mí. Yo la protegería.

La lluvia se volvió más intensa obligándonos a cortar la escena.

Nos movimos a grandes zancadas en una dirección desconocida sin dirigirnos palabra alguna.

Sin intenciones de alcanzar algún lugar en específico llegamos hasta el quiosco y nos sentamos lo más separados que pudimos uno del otro.

Supongo que tanto ella como yo desconocíamos la razón por la que habíamos elegido sentarnos tan lejos el uno del otro.

Aquel trueno que hace tan sólo unos minutos había sonado distante y apenas audible había regresado con más potencia.

Al instante ella emitió un grito ahogado y cubrió sus oídos con sus manos mientras cerraba los ojos con fuerza.

Verla así me causó tanta melancolía.

Yo la había llevado al laberinto y ahora por mi culpa estaba sufriendo.

Me sentí culpable y en ese momento hice lo único que tenía a mi alcance.

Me senté a su lado. Corrí mis manos alrededor de su cintura y la abracé con fuerza.

Ella no dijo nada.

De nuevo otro trueno resonó por todo el laberinto.

Pude sentir como ella ahogaba otro grito y dejaba escapar un par de lágrimas.

Otro trueno atravesó el cielo y un par de lágrimas más resbalaron por su ahora pálido rostro.

En esos momentos sentí tanto remordimiento en mi interior.

Nunca creí que llegara en algún momento ser capaz de hacerla llorar.

Al pensar en estro mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. De un segundo a otro yo también estaba llorando. Recargué mi cabeza sobre su espalda mientras lloraba en silencio.

Una y otra vez le murmuré con, mi voz cargada de melancolía, _perdóname._

Ella detuvo sus lágrimas y me miró sobre su hombro. Al juzgar por la expresión en su cara no le daba crédito a sus ojos. Enderezó su vista hacia el frente y se aclaró la voz. Luego de eso me preguntó con una voz firme si de verdad estaba llorando.

La miré con ojos cristalinos para luego aferrarme más a ella. Me miró en hizo un intento por pronunciar mi nombre pero en esos momentos un trueno retumbó en nuestros oídos.

Inmediatamente reiteró su posición con las manos en los oídos y los ojos cerrados con fuerza.

Al notar esto yo adopté una expresión de sencillez y coloqué mis manos sobre sus manos que aun cubrían sus oídos. Ella al sentir mis manos sobre las suyas abrió los ojos y pronunció mi nombre con una voz simple sin mencionar sufijos que insinuaran formalidad.

Lentamente y sin ninguna prisa giró su cuerpo hacia mí. Yo al tenerla enfrente. Coloqué mis manos en su abdomen y suavemente las fui corriendo recorriendo su cintura y llegando hasta su espalda y una vez ahí traté de hacerla sentir segura. Mis brazos la envolvían tratando de protegerla. Pude sentir su respiración chocando suavemente contra mi cuerpo. Las lágrimas que aún resbalaban por sus mejillas se detenían en mi pecho.

Aun podía sentir el miedo en ella. Tenía que pensar en algo más que la pudiese tranquilizar porque si esto seguía así ella no tardaría en intentar ocultarse bajo la mesa del quiosco. Así que rápidamente aunque gentilmente pasé mi mano por sus ojos cerrando con delicadeza sus párpados. Me sonrojé un poco al verla con los ojos cerrados; ya que jamás había apreciado esa tranquilidad reflejada en su semblante.

Mis labios formaron una sonrisa y mi mirada se perdió entre los mechones de mi cabello.

Me separé un poco de ella para mirar su rostro; esa dulce cara que tanta satisfacción me daba al mirar. Mi sonrisa se hizo aún más amplia.

Ella levantó un poco su mano y la llevó hasta mi pecho. Notó bajó mi piel mi corazón latir agitado. Mientras que en mi cara mis mejillas se tornaban color rojo.

Yo coloqué mis manos sobre su mano sentí su piel suave, mientras miré hacia sus ojos. Al juzgar por su expresión ella estaba sorprendida. Aunque yo estaba más sorprendido aún, ya que nunca antes había visto una mirada así de tímida, mucho menos de ella. Una mirada que sólo había podido apreciar en mi imaginación.

Un trueno resonó con intensidad en mis oídos a tal grado de que lo sentí retumbar en el interior de mi estómago. Ante el destello del relámpago vi sus ojos brillar.

Ese día había mirado muchas veces hacia sus ojos, pero mientras lo hacía en esos instantes era diferente; me transmitía una sensación muy diferente.

Ya no la miraba como antes. Ya no me miraba como antes.

Aunque no hubiera aprendido nada de su vida había comprendido muchas cosas de ella. El mirarla tanto a los ojos me había enseñado tantas cosas que me sería imposible explicar. Sólo podría asegurar que cuando miraba sus ojos también apreciaba algo más profundo.

Estoy consciente de que soy algo lento en esto de los sentimientos (y como no voy a estar conciente si todos dicen eso de mí) pero aún así no logro entender que fue lo que vi en aquel momento en el que miré hacía sus ojos.

Quizá algún día lo entienda, quizá no, de lo único que estoy seguro es de que si quiero averiguarlo debo volver al laberinto de las rosas.

-------------------------------------------------

Bien ¿Qué más puedo decir?

Ojala los haga hecho llorar...òwó...ok no

Les pido de favorcito a todos aquellos que lo leyeron si pudieran dejar aunque sea un mini-review (nada les cuesta escribir _bien hecho_/_mal hecho_ y enviar así el review ¿no?...creo...O.o)

Bueno, su servilleta (su servidora...xD) se despide esperando leerlos también a ustedes lectores...:D.

kiosé cambio y fuera


End file.
